1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to entropy encoding and decoding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, high-resolution and high-quality video data are easily obtained due to the development of sensor systems. High-resolution and high-quality video data have large sizes and, thus, a video encoding or decoding technology is generally required to efficiently store the video data. Also, as the sizes of screens increase, a high-speed video encoding or decoding technology is demanded to process video data in real time.
A high-speed video encoding or decoding technology may be realized by processing a plurality of data groups in parallel. From among video decoding methods, an entropy decoding method may not be easily performed in parallel because symbols having a higher priority have to be decoded first in order to decode symbols having a lower priority.